


Fandom Devil May Cry 2018. Визитка

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Istellic, Nero_Dark



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark
Summary: Визитная карточка команды Devil May Cry для Фандомной Битвы 2018
Kudos: 7





	Fandom Devil May Cry 2018. Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Верстка, арт, дизайн: [Nero Dark](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX);  
> Текст: [Istellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic)  
> Клип: [Horned Shield](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCef8lg6AjCYpv_N_lwTtcnw)  
> Рэпчик: [AnjesCaptain](https://twitter.com/AnjesCaptain), gentleman-bastard, Ослепительный Вергилий;

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  
Не знаком с ДМС? Я за пару минут  
Расскажу и про классику, и про ребут.  
Хочешь знать, кто есть кто и читать ночью фики?  
Слушай трэк — он заменит тебе фэндом вики.

С первой части игры Данте главный герой.  
Свиду он человек, но расклад тут такой:  
Его папа был демон (и тот ещё чёрт)  
Ну а мать человеком… Вот такой поворот!

То есть, пара занятная с виду была,  
Только мама недолго вообще прожила…  
Но успела родить двух похожих детей  
(Как вы поняли, в общем-то, тоже чертей).

В первой части и брат-то недолго прожил:  
Пришёл Данте и сходу его уложил…  
Вышло как: брата Данте всосало в доспех,  
Трансформировав душу и память стерев.

Данте в драку полез, не поняв в чем секрет,  
Замахнулся два раза — и рыцаря нет.  
Так что Данте — технически — не виноват:  
Кто же знал, что Вергилий провалится в ад?

В части два почему-то сменился разраб,  
И она за Вергилием рухнула в ад.  
Говорить о ней нечего, часть не улёт,  
Только если два слова: босс-вертолёт.

Третья часть — вот она настоящий успех,  
Там Вергилий ещё не рогатый доспех.  
Вместе с Аркамом поднял он Темен-ни-гру,  
Только Аркам затеял двойную игру: 

Через башню помог он пройти близнецам,  
Чтоб забрать себе силу их крутого отца.  
Правда силу не смог он принять до конца  
И стал жижи комком вместо альфа-самца.

Близнецы применяют коронный джекпот —  
Оживившись, фандом от восторга орёт.  
Но Вергилий свалил, обломав весь содом.  
Счастье было коротким — и плачет фандом.

*

К части четыре расстроились люди:  
«Вергилий пропал, значит шипа не будет».  
Где-то на пятой минуте геймплея  
КАПКОМ показал нам нового гея!

/НЕ ГЕЙ ОН/ Не гей, а просто герой  
С большой демонически-синей рукой.  
Зашёл он раз в секту, к подруге на мессу,  
Хоть к церкви вообще не питал интереса

Тут Данте срывается вниз сквозь витраж,  
С ним Неро дерётся, как истинный страж,  
Но Данте смеётся: «Пацан, я не враг!  
Ты сам посмотри: с сектой что-то не так.

Тут статуя ходит, там мёртвый восстал,  
Сектанты открыли из ада портал!  
Закрыть его можно специальным мечом…»  
И Неро кричит: «Ну а я здесь причём?»

Но слышит с небес подзрительный звук —  
Подругу украл демонический жук!  
И Неро нуждается в силе меча,  
Который он спрячет в районе плеча.

Вот демоны снова отброшены в ад,  
Но Данте не требует меч свой назад.  
А Неро окликнет его, глядя вслед:  
«Увидимся мы?»  
Но КАПКОМ скажет «нет».

Вместо этого позже замутят ребут:  
Близнецы-нефилимы — ну, несложный замут.  
Специфичен довольно игры колорит.  
Вот примеры, как Данте с врагом говорит:

/ДАЛЕЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ПРИМЕР/

Когда уже кажется, что к Данте привык,  
Приходит Вергилий со своим «биггердик».

А теперь перейдём к новостям посвежей:  
Официально теперь в ДМС пять частей.  
Часть фандома считает, новый Неро не крут,  
Часть смеётся: «Ну мы ж полюбили ребут!»

Пока ноги у Неро всё так же длинны,  
Нам любые его редизайны ценны.  
Данте снова в строю, и Вергилий живёт:  
Крышку гроба сдвигая, фандом восстаёт.


End file.
